El tipo de día en que se conoce el amor
by Telinay
Summary: Las cosas no iban de la mejor manera aquel día. Con su celular perdido, ropa empapada y la tormenta del año... Definitivamente la chica a su lado se imaginaba cosas al hacer ese comentario, porque bueno, era imposible conocer a esa persona especial por causa de la tormenta ¿no?.


¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí yo con un Gruvia inspirado en una tarde con mucho viento, sí u.u. Me quedé varada en la calle con una amiga cuando estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y mientras nos reíamos como idiotas por nuestra mala suerte y esperábamos un taxi, se me ocurrió algo loco con esta pareja y ¡boom!, es como si se hubiera escrito en mi mente. Así que cuando llegué a casa y mis manos tocaron el teclado, me desconecté de todo. Fue raro ._.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.

.

.

Acababa de salir de la plaza comercial a la que había acudido para pasar un buen rato con su mejor amiga. Hacía tempo que no se veían y que no disfrutaban de una amena plática como la que habían tenido. También ya había pasado tiempo desde que Lucy Heartfilia se dedicó a conseguirle el número de teléfono de un chico completamente desconocido, y esta vez se trató de un cantante aficionado, que estaba deleitando a todos los presentes en un punto de aquella plaza, con su magnífico sentimiento al cantar.

Juvia Loxar se despidió. Natsu, el novio de su mejor amiga, había pasado a recogerla. Ambos se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa pero ella se negó, al parecer había visto un par de gorros que la cautivaron desde el primer momento.

— ¿Segura?, la verdad es que no quiero dejarte aquí. Podemos venir mañana a comprarlos si quieres

—Juvia estará bien, Lucy-san, no le tomará mucho tiempo y además puede tomar un taxi

—O podrías decirle al chico cantante que te lleve— sugirió con voz picara la Heartfilia.

La jovencita se sonrojó.

—Lucy-san…

—Vale, pero sólo no insisto porque tenemos que ir a esa estúpida cena— Lucy hizo un puchero y Juvia pudo ver como Natsu giraba el rostro, avergonzado por ese pequeño gesto.

—Juvia entiende y sabe que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer

—Aun así, Juvia, llama si surge algo— Natsu levantó el pulgar hacia la Loxar. —no dudaremos en venir

—Gracias, Natsu-san

La chica vio el auto alejarse y suspiró con alivio por haber logrado que se fueran sin llevarla con ellos. La verdad no quería hacer mal tercio ni incomodar a la reciente pareja. Después de todo, sólo disponían de un pequeño momento para ellos antes de llegar a la enorme fiesta anual de los Heartfilia. Sonrió feliz después, ese día tendría gorros nuevos.

Juvia estaba temblando, parecía una gelatina viviente. Después de haber salido de la plaza, el viento se comenzó a hacer presente, la tierra y el polvo comenzaron a picar sus ojos. No le dio importancia a aquello, sólo era una simple ventisca. Sus cabellos se elevaban graciosamente e incluso ella retrocedió algunos pasos en un golpe de aire que llegó.

De pronto, la lluvia comenzó a empaparla, la logró mojar completamente en menos de un minuto. El fuerte viento había contribuido a eso, sin duda.

Pronto trató de refugiarse en algún lugar. Primero pensó en la plaza, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Al parecer la electricidad se había ido y todo dejó de funcionar. Los rayos empezaron a iluminar el cielo que ya estaba oscureciendo y los truenos venían tras ellos. El ruido era ensordecedor.

Sin posibilidad de entrar a la plaza, caminó con prisa a algún sitio que considerara seguro para resguardarse de la tormenta que se había creado. Todo había sido tan repentino, el clima estaba perfecto, era un día soleado, empezó a nublarse un poco antes de que Lucy se fuera pero no se veía venir que esta clase de tormenta azotara a la ciudad. A consecuencia de pensar que sería un cálido día no había llevado ni siquiera un suéter y su temblor aumentaba cada vez más.

Empezó a trotar cuando pudo ver un pequeño techo que le serviría temporalmente. Cuando llegó buscó su celular para llamar a su padre o a Lucy, quien contestara primero, no podría ponerse a buscar un taxi, con ese clima ni siquiera habría alguno disponible, el metro estaba lejos de ahí y la parada del camión no se veía muy acogedora, pues el techo de la banca estaba quebrado.

—Este es el tipo de días en que uno conoce al amor de su vida

Juvia volteó cuando escuchó ese pequeño murmullo y pudo ver a una chica aproximadamente de su edad, de un largo cabello castaño y vestida mucho más veraneada de lo que ella iba. Solo vestía pantalones cortos con un top, y de calzado, unas sandalias.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Sí, chica— la joven castaña volteó a verla y pudo darse cuenta de que poseía unos ojos marrones. —este tipo de día es como para conocer al amor de tu vida ¿no crees?

—Juvia duda que sólo por una tormenta se conozca a la persona especial

—Que pocos cuentos de hadas leíste en tu infancia

— ¿Cuentos de hadas?

—Disculpa, chica, pero llegaron por mí

Juvia vio como un auto de color gris se detenía frente a ellas. El conductor parecía ser un hombre maduro y apuesto, por lo que alcanzó a ver. La chica desconocida inmediatamente se subió al automóvil y este arrancó. Juvia sacudió su cabeza y varias gotitas salieron volando. Se rió sola por eso. Rebusco en su bolso el celular y una pequeña corriente de angustia comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo cuando solamente sintió los gorros recién comprados. Su celular no estaba ahí.

Desesperadamente siguió buscando y nada, no lo tenía con ella, se debió de haber caído en algún lugar, tal vez cuando empezó a trotar para llegar a cubrirse bajo el techo. Como hubiera sido, su celular estaba inservible aun si lo lograra encontrar. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, pero este no parecía llegar, sus brazos estaban completamente helados. Si no paraba la tormenta y se iba pronto a casa, enfermaría, de eso estaba segura.

Y ella que ya había superado las palabras de sus compañeros de secundaria, sobre que atraía la lluvia. Tardó un poco en entender que en la época en la que ella había llegado a la ciudad y empezó a estudiar en esa escuela, era la temporada del año en la que las lluvias caían con toda fuerza. Lucy se lo dijo una y otra vez, pero los tratos malos de algunos chicos de la secundaria le hacían dudar sobre si eso de la temporada de lluvia era cierto.

—Son tonterías— se susurró para sí misma.

Un pequeño ruido de chapoteos la hizo voltear y pudo ver como un chico se refugiaba bajo el mismo techo que ella, justo en el lugar donde había estado la chica que pudo lograr irse en un auto. Juvia se le quedó viendo un buen rato. Era muy apuesto. Su ropa estaba empapada, igual que la de ella, de su cabello negro caían gotas de agua, además de que estaba pegado a su frente. Por su expresión no parecía estar frustrado por la tormenta y mucho menos molesto con la madre naturaleza.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?—Juvia se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del chico frente a ella. Era perfecta. —sé que no estoy en las mejores condiciones, pero al menos estoy mejor que tú

Juvia se desconcertó por sus palabras. No les encontraba un sentido, ella estaba empapada igual que como lo estaba él. Se miró tratando de buscar la razón por la que aquel muchacho decía eso y vio que el aspecto de su ropa no era el mejor, pero además de eso, esta se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo y vaya, bueno, marcaba sus curvas mucho más. Eso era un problema, a ella no le gustaba mucho mostrar su cuerpo.

—Juvia lo siente— se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y se encogió un poco en sí misma.

—No te disculpes— fue lo único que dijo, con un tono neutral.

Los minutos pasaban y la lluvia no parecía cesar. Sus cabellos azules comenzaban a secarse un poco por la parte de arriba, aunque algunos mechones todavía estaban pegados a su rostro. Los truenos habían cesado, aunque los rayos seguían. Deseaba irse pronto de ahí, estar en su casa, bebiendo algo caliente. Sin embargo, si era sincera, le gustaba sentir la caricia del viento en su rostro, después de haber dejado de ser violento, tan solo se sentía una brisa acompañada de un torrencial aguacero.

Un rayo pudo verse cerca del lugar donde estaba, por lo que alumbró la ya oscura noche. No había electricidad alrededor así que estaba comenzando a asustarse, las calles serían un poco más peligrosas de lo normal y ella no tenía el mejor aspecto. Aunque daba gracias que las luces de los carros que pasaban cercanos a las calles y en la calle principal, alumbraran al menos un poco.

Otro rayo cayó frente a mitad de la calle. Juvia lo miró asombrada, nunca había vivido algo como eso. Volteo a ver al compañero de al lado y él estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy tranquilo, parecía disfrutar el momento. Ella se quedó absorta en lo poco que podía ver de su perfil, un auto pasó frente a ellos y pudo ver su expresión de tranquilidad. Estaba tan absorta en mirarlo que el estruendo de un trueno la tomó desprevenida. Soltó un gritito y por instinto aferró sus brazos al brazo del chico que tenía al lado.

— ¿Disculpa?

Juvia abrió los ojos con lentitud y levantó la mirada para ver los ojos al joven. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron mucho, se perdió en los ojos grises del chico. Después cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Se sonrojó, aunque él no lo vio, y se alejó.

—Juvia lo siente, no quiso incomodarlo

— ¿Te asustan las tormentas?—preguntó con un tono que ella podía jurar que llevaba algo de ternura.

—No realmente, sólo que el trueno tomó a Juvia desprevenida

—Conozco a un pequeño que le temé a los rayos y truenos, me recordaste a él

— ¿Eh?

El chico se acercó un poco más, sus brazos casi rozaban. Juvia se empezó a poner nerviosa, aunque no sentía ningún tipo de temor el estar sola con él y en un lugar a oscuras. Ella empezó a jugar con sus manos y no supo que más decir.

— ¿Tienes frío?—preguntó con la voz más baja de lo normal. Sus cabellos azules escondían su rostro.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a esto

— ¿La lluvia no te molesta, entonces?—preguntó asombrada.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Es algo natural y creo que es muy bella

— ¿De verdad lo crees?—él asintió enseguida.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ambos estaban en completo silencio. Juvia quería hablar más, no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer más de ese chico. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver jamás en la vida.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó, juntando todo el valor que podía. —Juvia lo siente, no debió de preguntar ¿verdad?

Empezó a mover sus manos de una manera nerviosa, sentía su rostro y orejas arder a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba helado. Sintió como una mano detenía el movimiento de las suyas, de una manera firme. Se avergonzó mucho más.

—Deja de hacer eso— pidió con amabilidad. —Por cierto, me llamo Gray Fullbuster— Juvia lo miró y él le dio una sonrisa seria, pero sonrisa la fin.

—Gray-sama—murmuró. Hasta el nombre era perfecto.

—No tienes por qué llamarme así— informó un poco incómodo.

—Juvia lo sien…

—Deja de disculparte, me saca de mis casillas— Gray aun no soltaba las manos de la chica. —no has hecho nada

—Pero

—Puedes llamarme como mejor te plazca, Juvia—ella sintió una calidez maravillosa cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Gray.

De pronto un grupo de chicos se acercaron a donde estaban. Juvia se alarmó un poco, algo le decía que no serían una buena compañía. Gray también se alarmó y sin pensarlo, tomó a la chica de la cintura e hizo que su cuerpo quedara pegado al suyo y su cara escondida en su pecho. Juvia no entendió nada, y no le importaba, sólo podía escuchar el latir un poco alterado del corazón de Gray. Ella le rodeo con los brazos, estaba perdida en aquel abrazo.

Escuchó unos murmullos de parte de los que se acercaban a ellos, y luego a uno de estos decir algo sobre que no estaba sola. Todos hicieron una expresión de decepción y Juvia se tensó. Gray pudo sentirlo y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella podía sentir el firme agarre en su cintura.

— ¿No quieres compartir, compañero?

Juvia tembló en los brazos de Gray.

—Será mejor que se larguen

—Pero es muy bonita la chica, de verdad que lo es

—Sí, pero es mi chica. Esta preciosidad es sólo mía— juvia abrazó más fuerte a Gray.

—Como sea, no queremos problemas

Todos se alejaron y Juvia siguió aferrada a Gray. Esa escena le había asustado, no quiso ni siquiera pensar en que hubiese pasado si todo fuera diferente y ella estuviera sola.

—Creo que aunque te empapes, es mejor que vayas a casa— Gray acarició el cabello de la chica. —es peligroso que sigas aquí

—Juvia perdió su teléfono, por eso no pudo llamar para que alguien pasara por ella

—Si es así, entonces espera conmigo. Un imbécil vendrá a recogerme y estoy seguro que no habrá problema en llevarte a tu casa

—Juvia no sabe si esa es una buena idea

—Descuida, no soy un asesino. Sólo te dejaré en casa y ya

—Juvia sabe que puede confiar en Gray-sama— ella se separó de él, y Gray apenas y la soltó. No quería separarse, ella era muy cálida. —gracias por proteger a Juvia hace un momento

—No importa

La lluvia no paraba aun, pero su fuerza había disminuido. El frío aun podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo y trató de brindarse algo de calor. Gray vio eso, sin pensarlo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a él de nuevo.

—Así sentirás menos frío

—Gra-Gracias

El claxon sonó al lado de la calle y Gray levantó la mirada. Reconoció a la persona y tomó a Juvia de la mano. Ella lo agarró fuertemente también.

— ¿Lista?—ella asintió.

Ambos corrieron al auto, y la risa de Juvia por el chapoteo hizo sonreír a Gray. Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien le gustara la lluvia, al menos a una chica a la que no le importara mucho el mojarse. Normalmente, una de las chicas con las que acostumbraba salir, se quejaría en todo momento.

—Te tardaste siglos

—No vi tu mensaje, genio y el tráfico estaba para morir— Gray abrió la puerta de atrás e hizo que Juvia entrara.

—Bueno, de todos modos, gracias por venir

—Sí, sí, me debes una

El conductor miró por el espejo al ver a una mujer sentada ahí, cuando la reconoció se sorprendió. Volteo violentamente y se le acercó demasiado al rostro. Gray sintió ganas de golpear a su amigo, la asustaría.

— ¿Juvia?

— ¿Natsu-san?

Juvia empezó a reír cuando vio el rostro del novio de Lucy. De todas las personas jamás creyó que Natsu sería el imbécil del que Gray hablaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gray-sama lo ofreció para llevarme a casa, aunque no sabía que era usted

—Lucy y yo te hacíamos en tu casa— comentó.

—Pasaron cosas y tuve que refugiarme bajo ese techo—señaló donde estaba antes. —Gray-sama llegó también

Gray sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al verlos hablar de una manera tan confianzuda.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?—el Fullbuster volteó a la ventana.

—Juvia es la mejor amiga de Lucy—le contestó Natsu.

Gray se sorprendió, él conocía a Lucy y era todo lo contrario a la chica que estaba en el asiento trasero. Eran como polos opuestos.

— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?—Gray volteo violentamente, como Natsu lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Juvia no sabe, Gray-sama—respondió, avergonzada.

Natsu se empezó a reír. Él notó el tono del Fullbuster, como de reproche. Gray conocía a Lucy desde que habían empezado a salir, aproximadamente unos nueve meses, y para desgracia de este, se perdió todo ese valioso tiempo con Juvia Loxar.

—Tranquilo, Gray. Muchas veces te invité a salir con nosotros y te negabas

—Siempre tratas de presentarme chicas que no valen la pena

Juvia se sonrojó más.

—Debiste decirme que conocías a una chica como ella— gray se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se giró al frente de nuevo. —bueno, ya va, Natsu, llevémosla a casa

—No tienes que decírmelo

El camino estuvo silencioso. Juvia empezó a sentirse calentita. Natsu veía por el espejo como la chica le echaba unas miradas de reojo a Gray. Sonrió.

—Gracias por traer a Juvia a casa, Natsu-san

—No te preocupes

Juvia se bajó del auto, pero escuchó a Gray salir también.

—Espera ahí, Natsu

—No soy tu chofer

—Sólo será un momento, idiota— Gray lo fulminó con la mirada. —prometo que llegarás pronto a la fiesta con tu princesa

—No tardes

Gray caminó con ella hasta la puerta de su casa. Ella estaba sonrojada y esta vez Gray pudo verlo. Al parecer por aquella zona, la luz no se había ido. Gray sonrió al ver las mejillas de la chica arder, la verdad es que sí le llenaba un poco el ego.

—Gracias por todo, Gray-sama

—Descuida

—Hasta pronto

Gray le puso la mano en la coronilla y le sonrió con ternura, después esperó a que ella entrara a casa y él regresó al auto de Natsu.

—Me alegro que esta tormenta haya terminado. Se puso feo

Gray lo ignoró.

—Oye…

No hubo respuesta del Fullbuster.

—Juvia tiene novio

— ¿Qué?—Gray se mostró enfadado por eso.

—Vaya, así que la adorable Juvia Loxar te robó el corazón

—No digas estupideces

—Creo que también le gustas— Natsu le habló seriamente. —si intentas algo con ella, me gustaría que fuera serio, le he tomado mucho cariño

—No intentaré nada

Ninguno de los dos habló más hasta que llegaron a casa de Gray. Este le agradeció a Natsu y entró. Aquel había sido un día demasiado loco para su salud emocional. Se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó en su cama. No respondió a las preguntas de Lyon sobre donde había estado, sólo se puso sus audífonos y se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

—Tienes visitas, Juvia— la chica escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

La Loxar se sonó la nariz. Había terminado por pescar una fuerte gripe. Se puso un suéter con muñecos teru teru bozu y sus pantuflas.

—Me alegro que mi hija al fin reciba visitas de un chico, eres muy apuesto

— ¿Gray-sama?

Gray se giró hacia Juvia y se rió por la ropa que vestía. Ella hizo un puchero y terminó por bajar los escalones. La madre de la Loxar se disculpó y se adentró a la cocina cuando ambos chicos ya estaban frente a frente.

El Fullbuster se pasó una mano por el cabello. A pesar de que se veía infantil que usara ese tipo de pijamas y las pantuflas de pitufo, se veía muy adorable. Los nervios le estaban ganando.

— ¿Qué necesita, Gray-sama?—cuestionó con inocencia.

—Natsu me contó que te enfermaste, Lucy le dijo a él— Gray desvió su mirada a la chimenea que tenían en la sala. —no creas que soy un acosador o algo así

—Juvia no cree eso

—Bueno, vine a ver como estabas. Me quedé preocupado

—Gracias por preocuparse por Juvia, ella está bien

—Me alegra escuchar eso— el silenció se apoderó del lugar. —entonces, me voy

A Juvia se le estrujó el corazón cuando dijo eso, pero no dijo nada.

—Está bien, gracias por venir

La chica acompañó a Gray a la puerta y él se quedó parado ahí un momento, como debatiéndose algo. Volteo y pudo ver a Juvia observándolo con curiosidad. La verdad es que le había parecido una chica interesante, fuera de lo común, y además era muy linda. Cuando él la abrazó, había sentido un calor confortable, y estaba el hecho de que no podía evitar pensar en que se sentiría besar esos carnosos labios.

—Juvia— le llamó con mucha determinación en sus palabras. —Sal conmigo— pidió, fingiendo que no estaba muriéndose de nervios.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero conocerte más— confesó. —me gustaría salir contigo ¿aceptas?

Juvia sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de pecho. Sonrió con ternura cuando vio la expresión de Gray. No se le daba muy bien fingir desinterés cuando estaba sonrojado.

—Juvia acepta, Gray-sama, ella…— la Loxar estornudó cuatro veces seguidas y comenzó a reírse. —espero que a Gray-sama no le importe que dejemos la salida hasta que Juvia mejore

—Esperaré— afirmó. —mientras tanto, ¿puedo venir a verte mañana?

—Juvia estará feliz de recibirlo

—Bien

Gray metió las manos en los bolsillos, y decidió que no se quedaría con las ganas. Se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de Juvia. Ella se quedó sorprendida por aquel contacto tan repentino y él sonrió satisfecho. Después de eso, se alejó de la casa de los Loxar.

 _—Este es el tipo de días en que uno conoce al amor de su vida_

Después de todo, aquella chica tal vez tenía razón.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya tiene rato que pasó y escribí esto, así que intenté mejorarlo un poco. En lo personal, me encantó el resultado.

Bueno, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, chicos. Espero les haya gustado y si quieren opinar y así, ya saben que hacer:3

Cuídense mucho y todas esas cosas cursis.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
